


You're Ice Ice Baby

by Hoonism



Series: JayHoon oneshots that I come up with at 3am [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Ice Skating, Just Jayhoon being cute, Kinda?, M/M, Park Jongseong | Jay is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Park Sunghoon Is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Someone save Jay, Sunghoon is a Little Shit, it's just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoonism/pseuds/Hoonism
Summary: Sunghoon tries to teach Jay how to skate. Keyword here is TRIES.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Series: JayHoon oneshots that I come up with at 3am [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	You're Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim cause Jay said he tried to skate a few times but was bad at it in today's VLive and I couldn't stop thinking about how cute it'd be if Sunghoon tried to teach him. 
> 
> Title from Seventeen's Pretty U

"Sunghoon I swear to god if you let go of my hand!" Jay said as he slid across the ice, legs shaking and unbalanced, hands grasping Sunghoon's tightly.

Sunghoon simply giggled and tried to gently pry the blonde's hands away.

"Jay-ah" Sunghoon whined when the other gripped him tighter "you'll never learn if you keep holding on to me like this."

"Easy for you to say! You're a professional skater." Jay scoffed 

"Ugh fine have it your way." Said skater rolled his eyes "Atleast can we move a little faster?"

Jay gave a hesitant nod and well that was all Sunghoon needed. With what Jay could only describe as a devilish smile the younger held on to both of Jay's hands, skating backwards and pulling the older with him. 

Sunghoon sped up and in seconds they were skating at a speed that made Jay very frightened and nervous. The scared boy let out screams that were sure to induce some RAS moments if it weren't for the ice rink being empty. But the little shit that's dragging him along and laughing like a maniac will probably tease him about it anyways.

"stopstopstopstop" Jay kept chanting like a mantra "STOPPP!"

And who was Sunghoon to refuse his friend so he skidded to a stop right at the middle of the rink. Jay immediately pulled his hands away from Sunghoon but in the next second the blond felt his balance shift and fell on his ass.

Sunghoon who was towering above him doubled over in laughter at Jay's fall and the glare which was directed towards him. 

Atleast one of them was having fun.

"I should have just gone to the park with Sunoo and Jungwon." Jay grumbled

"What's stopping you from going now?" Sunghoon said with a challenging smirk.

Oh this little shit. He knew fully well that they were in the middle of an ice rink and Jay had three options, get Sunghoon to help him to the ground, use his poor skating skills and possibly fall like 100 times before actually getting out of the rink or do the crawl of shame. Jay had too much ego for any of those options so he chose option d.

In a swift move, Jay pushed his leg towards Sunghoon and purposely tripped him. The black haired boy followed Jay's suit and tumbled to the ground, his laughter cut short with a gasp.

The two boys were now on the floor glaring at each other..... until the facade broke and Jay started to laugh, loud ha-ha's echoing in the empty ice rink. Sunghoon joined soon after, the pair's happiness reverberating from the walls.

Sunghoon got up slowly, laughter dying down into giggles and extended a hand for Jay to grab and get up himself. Jay accepted the hand graciously, standing up and intertwining his fingers with Sunghoon's.

"How about I leave the skating to you and I just admire how pretty you are from the sidelines." Jay asked, legs still wobbling slightly below him.

"Where's the fun in that?" Sunghoon said quickly reaching out and steadying Jay's shoulder to get his balance right.

"You made falling on my ass fun. I'll be having fun with you regardless of what we're doing." Jay smiled as he let Sunghoon pull him along towards the railings.

"More fun than you would with Jungwon and Sunoo in the park?" The skater asked

Jay hummed and pretended to think about it for a second but chuckled when Sunghoon pouted at him.

"Definitely having more fun here than I'd have there if I was with them," Jay said sincerely "cause you're here." he added with a wink.

Sunghoon rolled his eyes but Jay saw the small blush gracing his pale cheeks.

"Point taken" Sunghoon smiled as Jay got off the rink and stood against the railings. The skater was still in the rink and he probably won't be getting out any time soon either.

"Ready to have fun admiring how pretty I am while skating?" Sunghoon asked cockily leaning against the other side of the rink.

Jay hummed giving his boyfriend a small peck on his lips. Sunghoon smiled softly, his soft blush intensifying as he skated backwards and began to really put on a show for Jay.

The blonde stood at the sidelines admiring ever spin, every jump and every turn Sunghoon made with wonder. A warm smile graced his face as he looked at his black haired skater dance across the ice gracefully.

He was perfectly content in this little world with just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hoon_on_ice?s=09)


End file.
